Apa Yang Tersembunyi?
by Vylenzh of Dream
Summary: Apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya? Dapatkah kau memecahkannya? / Kumpulan fanfiction dengan makna tersembunyi di dalamnya. / Chapter 10: The Nail / Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1 - Mencuci Boneka

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?  
><strong>

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Riddle Story dalam fanfic ini aku **kutip dari berbagai sumber** yang aku gubah sedemikian rupa **tanpa menghilangkan makna dari Riddle **itu sendiri. Karakter dalam setiap chapter akan berubah menyesuaikan isi cerita. Dan maaf jika ada suatu pihak yang tersinggung apabila ada karakter di fanfic ini entah kubuat jadi _psycho _atau meninggal. Mohon maafkan aku.

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist etc

**Genre**: Horror

[Catatan: Jawaban dari Riddle di chapter ini akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya]

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Apakah itu Riddle?—_Riddle atau teka-teki adalah sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan atau frase yang memiliki makna ganda ataupun makna tertutup diajukan sebagai puzzle untuk diselesaikan.

Contoh: Belajar untuk menjadi dokter bedah benar-benar memerlukan kerja keras, tetapi aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tes otopsi pada hari Jum'at lalu. Namun, semua itu berkat bantuan dari teman sekamarku. Aku berharap dapat berterimakasih padanya, tetapi dia sudah tidak bersama kami lagi. RIP Jacob.

Jawaban: 'Aku' membunuh Jacob untuk tes otopsinya.

Mengerti? ^_^

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 01: **Have You Ever Wash Your Doll?

"_Apa Kau Pernah Mencuci Bonekamu?"_

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Wah, bonekamu banyak sekali, Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Dia memandangi setiap koleksi boneka milik Sakura yang nyaris dua kali lipat dari koleksi bonekanya di rumah. "Manis-manis lagi. Dan wah yang itu imut sekali." Hinata mengambil salah satu boneka milik Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir boneka yang itu terlalu _girly. _Aku tidak suka," balas Sakura. Dia duduk di tepi kasurnya, memandangi Hinata yang berputar di seluruh kamarnya sambil memandangi setiap koleksi bonekanya dengan sebuah boneka yang masih dipeluknya.

"Kau bisa memiliki itu kok, Hinata_._" Sakura berkata riang membuat Hinata tersentak senang.

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali Sakura-_chan._ Terimakasih," sahut Hinata senang lalu memutar boneka itu bersamanya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjut Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Hm..." Sakura bergumam tampak berpikir lama. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai bosan dengan boneka-bonekaku ini. Aku ingin memiliki yang baru. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan cuma kamu yang bisa menolongku."

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Tiga Hari Kemudian**

Di dalam kamarnya, Sakura terduduk di atas kasur memandangi boneka barunya yang agak berbau akhir-akhir ini. Dia sedang kebingungan bagaimana mencuci bonekanya agar tidak bau kembali. Ia pun membuka ponselnya dan langsung meluncur ke grup _chatting-_nya dan membuat status.

**Sakura Haruno**: _Teman-teman, apakah kalian pernah mencuci boneka kalian? Punyaku sudah berbau akhir-akhir ini._

Teman terdekatnya, Ino segera menanggapi status Sakura dan memberikan saran kepadanya.

**Ino Yamanaka**: _Sakura, kau tak boleh mencuci boneka dari bahan soft viny. Kau bisa menggunakan detergen tapi tak sebanyak untuk pakaian. Atau dry laundry saja._

Lain halnya dengan komentar lain yang datang dari Karin yang secara tersirat mengejeknya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

**Karin Uzumaki**: _Mungkin kau bisa mandi bersamanya, Haruno. Hahaha._

Menghembuskan napas panjang setelah membaca komentar temannya. Ia berbisik lirih, "tidak bisa". Lalu ia ketikkan balasan untuk temannya itu.

**Sakura Haruno**:_ Tapi kondisinya sudah parah. Terakhir kali aku mencuci rambutnya, ada segumpal besar bagiannya lepas._

Setelah meng-klik _send, _Sakura merasa melupakan sesuatu ia pun menambahi balasannya.

**Sakura Haruno**: _Salah satu bola matanya lepas juga... Padahal matanya besar dan sungguh indah. Tapi aneh, kupikir mereka malah terlihat seperti tomat busuk._

Tak berselang lama Ino membalasnya.

**Ino Yamanaka**: Sakura, kau yakin sedang membicarakan boneka?

Sakura tersenyum lebar membaca komentar Ino. Ia memandangi bonekanya yang matanya tinggal satu itu. Namun, bau menyengat dari bonekanya membuatnya mendengus jengkel. Ia pun membuat status baru tanpa membalas komentar Ino.

**Sakura Haruno**: _Sial! Baunya tak hilang-hilang! Siaaaaaalllll!_

**-End-**

_Well, _ada yang tahu jawabannya? Silakan tulis di kolom review. Levelnya _easy _kok riddle di atas :)

Dan mohon tanggapan kalian, apakah sebaiknya fanfiction satu ini dilanjut atau tidak? Jika banyak komentar positif Author akan mengusakan _update _setiap hari.

Terimakasih. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - Jeritan Boneka

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Riddle Story dalam fanfic ini aku **kutip dari berbagai sumber** yang aku gubah sedemikian rupa **tanpa menghilangkan makna dari Riddle **itu sendiri. Karakter dalam setiap chapter akan berubah menyesuaikan isi cerita. Dan maaf jika ada suatu pihak yang tersinggung apabila ada karakter di fanfic ini entah kubuat jadi _psycho _atau meninggal. Mohon maafkan aku.

**A/N 2**: Aku memutuskan untuk **mengubah judul fanfiction** ini untuk mengantisipasi beberapa pihak yang mungkin tak berkenan dengan fanfiction saya ini. Saya tidak memiliki ide _original _dalam pembuatan setiap chapternya. Namun, pembuatan atau pengubahan ide itu menjadi fanfiction dalam setiap chapternya **saya buat dengan pemikiran saya sendiri**.

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Yap, semuanya benar. Sakura membunuh Hinata lalu dibuatnya menjadi 'boneka'.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 02**: Jeritan Boneka

(Penulis: Yuuki Raven, Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Bulan depan, usia adikku—Sasuke, akan menginjak umur 6 tahun. Di usianya yang ke-6 itu aku dan Ayah memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah yang berbeda dari hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke yang lalu. Hadiah tersebut adalah boneka manusia.

Aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan Ayahku apakah hadiah ini tepat untuk Sasuke.

"Ayah yakin akan memberikan Sasuke boneka?"

Ayah mengangguk lalu menjawabnya, "Ayah yakin. Ayah pikir selama ini Sasuke terlalu pendiam. Kupikir memberikannya boneka akan membuatnya lebih terbuka."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Ayah. Memang benar selama ini Sasuke tampak menyendiri. Dia susah kalau sudah diajak bicara.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Tepat sebelum hari H, boneka itu pun jadi. Boneka manusia yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke dibuat oleh pengrajin boneka yang kebetulan juga teman Ayah, yang sangat piawai sehingga membuatku terkagum-kagum akan kemiripannya dengan adikku, bahkan model rambutnya sama dengan adikku. Meskipun begitu, boneka itu tetap kelihatan mengerikan.

Keesokan harinya, boneka itu pun berpindah tangan ke tangan Sasuke. Adikku yang agak pendiam itu menerima boneka itu dengan senang. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang karena kupikir dengan kepribadiannya itu dia tak akan suka menerima boneka.

"Terimakasih Ayah!" ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk boneka tersebut yang tingginya menyamai tinggi badan adikku. Sasuke sampai tidak kelihatan. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

Aku hanya berharap dengan boneka itu Sasuke tak kesepian lagi dan dapat mengubah kepribadiannya yang pendiam itu.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, aku melihat Sasuke semakin dekat dengan bonekanya itu. Kemana-mana Sasuke membawanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Sasuke yang pendiam mulai berubah, dia menjadi lebih banyak tertawa. Aku senang dengan hal tersebut.

Namun, semakin lama tingkah adikku makin menyebalkan. Dia tak pernah lagi membereskan mainannya seusai digunakan. Dia akan membuat barang-barang yang baru kubereskan berantakan lalu bersembunyi dan tak mau mengakui perbuatannya. Hal itu berlangsung terus-menerus membuatku muak.

Aku mengerti Sasuke kesepian tapi tidak seperti ini. Ini sudah kelewatan dan membuatku sebal. Sampai ke siang itu, kala kudengar suara piring pecah dan tawa adikku, aku langsung menghampirinya. Adikku sedang bersama boneka sialannya itu.

Kubentak Sasuke setelahnya yang langsung meringkuk ketakutan sembari memeluk bonekanya. Aku merebut boneka tersebut dan menyeretnya ke halaman belakang. Adikku yang menangis ketakutan memelukku.

"Jangan, Kak. Jangan!" Adikku menjerit tersedu-sedu

Terlambat. Aku sudah memotong kedua tangan dan kakinya. Boneka itu menjerit dan mengeluarkan darah.

**-end-**

Hai, sesuai janji aku langsung update sehari kemudian. Terimakasih atas semua jawaban yang diberikan para reviewer. Aku menghargai kalian semua. Dan kalian semua hebat, menjawabnya dengan benar. Hehe :)

Thanks for Reviewer: **Gray Areader**,** FuuYuki34**, **shigatsu-sanjyunichi**, **Nakamura Hikari**, **Syalala Lala**, **2nd silent reader**, **Atan48**, **Uciha Ayya **& **Kiria-Akai11**

Juga buat yang favorite maupun follow. Aku sayang kalian semua.

Review again?


	3. Chapter 3 - Aku Tidak Melihat Apapun

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Poinnya tuh di, "_Boneka manusia yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke dibuat oleh pengrajin boneka yang kebetulan juga teman Ayah, yang sangat piawai sehingga membuatku terkagum-kagum akan kemiripannya dengan adikku, bahkan model rambutnya sama dengan adikku_.", yang artinya Itachi malah memotong kedua tangan dan kaki adiknya bukan bonekanya.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 03**: Aku Tidak Melihat Apapun

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Kau yakin?" Aku bertanya lagi kepada Kiba untuk memastikan bahwa pilihan kami untuk memasuki tempat ini adalah tepat.

Kiba mencibir, "Kau takut, eh Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menjawab, "Siapa yang takut?" Aku agak berbohong, sebenarnya aku ketakutan! Siapa sih yang dengan gilanya menyebarkan rumor rumah ini berhantu?!

"Aku kan hanya memastikan bahwa mungkin kau atau Lee mengubah keputusan kalian," lanjutku kemudian.

Lee dengan berusaha tak tergagap untuk melawan takut membalas perkataanku, "Te-tenang saja SEMUA! A-aku tidak TAKUT! Se-se—SEMANGAT MUDA!"

Kasihan Lee, sepertinya dia ketakutan bahkan sebelum kita memasuki rumah yang katanya berhantu ini. Ah! Tapi sialnya Kiba dengan sok beraninya masih tetap ingin memasuki rumah ini untuk memastikan bahwa rumor itu benar atau tidak. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa rumah yang masih berada satu komplek perumahan dengan rumahku ini berhantu dan katanya dulu pernah terjadi pembunuhan disini.

"Jadi... kita masuk kan?" Kiba menatap kami berdua tajam. "Masa' kalian nyerah disini bahkan sebelum kita mencoba. Penakut ah kalian berdua!"

"Kami tidak takut!" Aku dan Lee menjawab bersamaan.

Iya, itu bohong. Kami takut, tapi kami tidak mau Kiba mengolok-olok kami karena kami tidak mau masuk rumah berhantu ini.

"Ayo masuk!" Dan akhirnya kami bertiga memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah ini. Kami melewati pintu belakang karena gerbang terkunci rapat. Kami harus melalui semak-semak dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan pintu belakang yang sepertinya mengarah ke dapur.

"Teman-teman, aku dengar pembunuh di rumah ini memenggal kepala mereka semua," ucap Lee sembari bergidik ngeri memperdengarkan cerita tentang rumah ini. "Pasti arwah mereka sangat marah. Apakah kita tak mengganggu mereka dengan memasuki rumah ini?"

"Sia-sia Lee," sahut Kiba. "Apapun ceritamu aku tak akan mundur menyelidiki rumah ini."

"Ta-tapi itu benar!" Lee menyahut kesal. "Itu adalah pembantaian massal seluruh keluarga rumah ini."

Aku memandang heran. "Lee, bagaimana kau tau semua cerita itu sedangkan aku yang satu komplek dengan rumah ini tak tau satupun cerita tentangnya?"

"Kau kan penakut Naruto. Mana mungkin kau mau mendengar cerita seperti itu," sindir Kiba.

Aku mendecih sebal. Tapi benar juga sih, selama ini aku selalu pergi jauh-jauh kalau ada yang sudah bercerita menyangkut dunia hantu.

"Aku mendengar bahwa pembunuhnya mencongkel mata sang suami. Sang istri tubuhnya penuh dengan bacokan dan anak-anak mereka dicekik hingga tewas. Seluruh kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, itu sungguh mengerikan!" Lee dengan teganya masih menceritakan kisah pembunuhan dari rumah ini.

"Kau benar-benar serius Lee? Kau tak sedang menakutiku kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menakutimu, Naruto ketika aku sendiri ketakutan!" Lee menyanggah.

Pintu belakang itu terbuka lebar, di dalam tampak gelap gulita. Kami pun memutusan untuk berpegangan tangan karena khawatir bila ada yang hilang atau kesasar. Selain itu kami hanya berbekal satu lampu senter yang kini berada di tangan Kiba.

Kami menelusuri dapur yang tampak berantakkan dengan jaring laba-laba yang sudah memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan. Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki kamar dan lebih berminat menelusuri ruang bawah tanah yang tangganya tak sengaja kami temukan di belakang rak buku.

Kiba yang tampak serius sejak kami memasuki rumah ini akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kalian tahu, pembunuhan itu terjadi di ruang bawah tanah. Jika kalian mungkin ketakutan, kalian punya kesempatan untuk pergi. Aku akan tetap berada disini dan menelusurinya sampai akhir."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh! Setakut-takutnya aku mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan teman." Aku mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Lee pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataanku.

Kiba tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataanku, kami pun meneruskan perjalanan ini ke ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah kami masih melihat dengan jelas darah yang bercipratan di tembok. Oh, Tuhan! Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan, tapi kami bertiga menyadari bahwa kami tidak melihat satupun kejanggalan atau sesuatu yang aneh selain rumah yang lama tak ditinggali dengan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana.

Kami pun keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, aku dan Lee sedikit lega mendapati tidak berada di tempat seram itu lagi. Sedangkan Kiba tampak kecewa tak menemui apapun yang aneh. Hah, dasar Kiba gila. Bagaimana dia bisa masih merasa kecewa?

Tapi aku tetap bertanya kepada mereka untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Aku tidak melihat satupun hal yang aneh, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun."

Jadi memang benar-benar tidak ada hantu, aku merasa lega.

**-end-**

Soriiiii... Lama banget. Habis memusingkan diri dengan try out yang bikin kepala pecah. Hehe. Tapi, terimakasih untuk semua pembaca setia dan yang review kemarin. Btw, yang kemarin susah ya? Hahaha...

**Thank to Reviewer**: **Kiria-Akai11 **_(padahal kau diteliti lagi mudah loh jawabannya)_, 00 _(noooo! Boneka itu hanyalah boneka. Yang rusuh alias nakal ya Sasuke)_, **Atan48 **_(Sasuke! Salah pengrajin bonekanya sih bikin boneka mirip manusia. Hahaha)_, **Vanny Zhang **_(selamat! Anda benar. Yep, Itachi salah potong. Kasian Sasuke jadi nggak bisa pakai chidori lagi. Haha...)_ dan **Dark Castle **_(Hai pendatang baru, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Selamat menebak ya...)_

Review again?


	4. Chapter 4 - Pengemis dan Manusia

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Cek lagi coba percakapan terakhir ketika Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba dan Lee, ada berapa yang menjawab ketika mereka hanya bertiga?]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 04**: Pengemis dan Manusia

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Ino-_san, _kau naik kereta lagi hari ini?" Seorang rekan kerjaku, Sai, bertanya kepadaku ketika aku sedang membenahi barang-barangku di atas meja kerja.

"Iya, hanya itu satu-satunya transportasi yang bisa kugunakan agar cepat sampai rumah," jawabku sembari tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat.

Sai mengangguk sopan mendengar jawabanku. "Hati-hati di jalan, Ino-_san._"

"Tentu. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya," ujarku lalu meninggalkan ruangan kantor dan menuju ke stasiun yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kantorku berada.

Sesampainya di sana, ketika aku sedang menunggu kereta, tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikan seorang pengemis tua duduk beralaskan koran bekas dengan menggenggam sebuah mangkok meminta belas kasihan. Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika orang-orang melintas di depannya. Dari yang aku amati, pengemis itu buta. Jadi, apa yang ia gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan seseorang melintas di hadapannya? Aku penasaran.

Pada akhirnya, untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranku aku mendekati pengemis itu dan berdiri tak jauh darinya untuk sekedar mendengar gumaman dari sang pengemis itu.

Lalu seorang wanita gendut melintas di hadapannya dan dengan jelas kudengar sang pengemis mengatakan, "Babi."

Hebat! Aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri setelahnya. Pengemis ini mengejek orang lain dan masih mengharap belas kasihan dari mereka?

Aku berdecak iba, lalu pergi dari sana dan lebih baik menunggu keretaku datang.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya aku menggunakan kereta kembali dan aku masih melihat pengemis itu berada di tempat yang sama. Aku juga melihat pengemis itu masih tetap menggumam sesuatu ketika seseorang melintas di hadapannya. Iseng, daripada bosan menunggu kereta yang masih lama datang. Aku mendekatinya kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat seorang pria dengan kumis lebat dan tatapan mata tajam melewati sang pengemis, pengemis itu segera mengatakan, "Sapi."

Sapi? Aku tidak melihat satupun kesamaan sapi dengan pria tadi.

Lalu ada pria lain lagi melewati sang pengemis dan lagi-lagi pengemis itu mengatakan, "Sapi."

Kemudian, sudah ada sekitar 3 orang melewati sang pengemis. Pengemis itu pula sudah mengatakan 3 hal yaitu ayam, kentang dan babi.

Akan ada seorang lagi yang akan melewati pengemis itu ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Seorang rekan kerjaku, Sai menghampiriku dan dia melewati pengemis itu.

"Manusia," ucap pengemis itu dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya kali ini karena Sai memang manusia. Lalu sebenarnya apa sih maksud dibalik perkataan pengemis itu? Aku bertanya-tanya penasaran.

Sai yang sudah berada di sampingku tersenyum menyapa. "Ada yang mengganggumu, Ino-_san_?"

Aku menggeleng cepat lalu tertawa hambar. "Ti-tidak kok." Aku lalu mengajaknya pergi dari situ dan menunggui keretaku yang sepertinya akan datang. "Sai, kau naik kereta hari ini?"

"Ya, mobilku ada di bengkel."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan akhirnya sore itu aku berdiri berdampingan bersama Sai menunggu kereta datang.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hari-hari setelahnya karena kesibukan bekerja aku nyaris melupakan tentang pengemis itu, selain itu akhir-akhir ini aku sering diantar oleh Sai. Aku tak tahu dia sebaik itu sampai mau mengantarkanku ke rumah yang jaraknya bahkan dua kali lipat dari jarak kantor ke rumahnya.

Namun, sore itu aku mendapati Sai tampak terburu-buru pulang. Ia meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa mengantarku, aku memakluminya. Jadi, sore itu aku pergi ke stasiun dan menunggu kereta datang. Dan yang cukup mengherankanku pengemis itu masih ada disana ditempat yang sama dan masih menggumamkan sesuatu kepada orang-orang ketika melewatinya.

Iseng, karena aku penasaran sebenarnya kenapa sang pengemis itu selalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh dan tak masuk akal kepada orang-orang yang melewatinya, aku melewatinya dan aku mendengar dia mengatakan, "Roti" kepadaku.

Roti? Apa maksudnya coba? Aku berdiri tak jauh darinya dan masih memikirkan tentang kata-katanya yang aneh. Menyerah dengan rasa penasaranku, aku pun mendekati pengemis itu. Sebelumnya aku menaruh beberapa recehan ke mangkoknya, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal padamu, _Ojii-san_?" tanyaku yang segera dijawab olehnya.

"Ya. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau ucapkan ketika orang-orang melewatimu? Kenapa kau mengatakan tentang roti, sapi, babi, ayam dan sebagainya? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh itu, Nak. Aku punya semacam kekuatan untuk mengetahui apa yang terakhir kali orang makan ketika mereka melintas di depanku," jelas pengemis itu.

Aku tertawa setelah mendengar jawabannya. Ya, ia benar. Sebelum aku kemari aku memakan roti untuk mengganjal perutku di perjalanan pulang nanti.

Lalu aku pun pergi dari sana dan tetap mengamati sang pengemis yang masih menggumamkan sesuatu kepada orang-orang yang melintas di depannya.

**-end-**

Hai, terimakasih tetap setia membaca fanfic ini. ^_^

**Thanks to Reviewer**: **Syalala Lala** (Selamat datang kembali! Eh yang darahnya memang aneh sih. Duh Authornya gimana sih. #itukamu), riri (Anda benar! Selamat. Itu memang hantunya.), **Kiria-Akai11** (Iya, seharusnya ada dua, lalu satunya siapa dong?), Joker (Nggak, mereka belum mati. Cuma nggak nyadar aja ada hantu di sampingnya.), reader (Bingo! Anda benar. Terimakasih sudah mengatakan ceritaku bagus. Datang lagi ya?), dan **Vanny Zhang **(Eh udah pernah dapet yang kemarin ya? Haha, moga Vanny-san nggak kekurangan keseruannya ya?)

Review again?


	5. Chapter 5 - Terowongan

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Yup, semuanya benar. Sai adalah kanibal. Dan mungkin Ino korban selanjutnya—asal dia ingat.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 05**: Terowongan

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Malam itu hujan deran ketika liburan pertamaku ke Konoha bersama kedua saudaraku—Kankuro dan Temari. Waktu yang harus ditempuh dari Suna ke Konoha adalah 3 jam bila mengendarai mobil, sayangnya saat itu kami tertimpa sial. Jalan yang biasa dilalui mengalami kemacetan panjang karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Bosan menunggu kemacetan yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam, kami pun memutuskan untuk melewati sebuah jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh pengendara motor maupun mobil.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau tau kenapa jalan ini jarang dilalui?" tanya Kankuro kepadaku yang fokus dengan jalan yang baru pertamakali kulewati ini.

"Hm... Karena memakan lebih banyak waktu untuk sampai ke Konoha?" jawabku asal.

Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawabanku. "Bukan itu. Ehm, kau mau mendengar jawabannya?"

Aku melirik tak minat kepada Kankuro. "Terserah."

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan." Kankuro berdeham lalu berkata kembali. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke sebuah terowongan yang harus kita lewati. Kata temanku bila melewati terowongan itu di malam hari, hal aneh akan terjadi."

Aku memutar mataku bosan mendengar cerita Kankuro. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada cerita konyol seperti itu."

"Ini bukan cerita biasa, bodoh!" Kankuro berseru sebal. Ia memutar kepalanya ke Temari yang duduk di belakang. "Aku benar-benar serius. Terowongan itu berhantu," ujarnya kelewat semangat.

"Berhentilah bercanda Kankuro." Temari mengerang kesal. "Kau tau aku benci cerita hantu."

"Tapi aku benar!" Kankuro tak mau kalah.

"Oh ayolah, _aniki. _Apa kau pernah melihatnya sendiri bahwa terowongan itu berhantu?" tanyaku yang segera dijawab cengiran dari Kankuro. "Nah, berarti ceritamu tidak benar dan kami dibolehkan tidak percaya."

"Ta-tapi—"

Aku memotongnya segera. Kankuro adalah kakakku yang benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Dia akan terus memperjuangkan sesuatu bila dirinya merasa benar dan itu menyebalkan bagiku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?"

"Gaara!" Temari berteriak marah mendengar saranku. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mau! Pokoknya aku tak mau!"

Sedangkan Kankuro berteriak senang. "Ide bagus. Kita akan membuktikan siapa diantara kita yang benar."

"HEI! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Teriakan marah dari Temari tak kami hiraukan. Pada akhirnya kami juga akan melewati terowongan itu, jadi apa salahnya mencoba membuktikan apakah rumor yang dibawa Kankuro benar atau tidak.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di terowongan itu, dari luar kami melihat terowongan itu teramat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh dua lampu penerang jalan yang berada di dalam terowongan tersebut. Pelan-pelan, aku menjalankan mobilku memasuki terowongan. Kankuro di sampingku bergerak gelisah mengharapkan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sedangkan aku fokus menjalankan mobil. Suasana angker dan menyeramkan kami dapati setelah memasuki terowongan ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika kami sampai ke ujung terowongan kami tidak melihat sesuatu apapun yang mengerikan. Kankuro tampak kecewa. Aku ingin meneruskan perjalananku tapi Kankuro memaksaku untuk sekali lagi melintasi terowongan, awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku pun memutar mobilku dan melintasi terowongan itu kembali. Sekali lagi, setelah kami tiba di ujung terowongan, aku maupun Kankuro tidak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh ataupun mengerikan.

Aku memutar mobilku beberapa kali setelah sampai di ujung terowongan. Entah empat atau lima putaran telah kami lewati terowongan ini. Tidak ada keanehan apapun yang pada akhirnya membuat Kankuro menyerah.

"Sudahlah, kita teruskan saja perjalanan ini. Kurasa cerita itu tidak benar," ujar Kankuro seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, selain itu suara hujan yang terus turun ke atap mobil semakin lama semakin menggangguku. Tepat sebelum kami keluar dari terowongan, aku baru sadar kalau Temari tidak mengatakan apapun selama 'uji nyali' kami ini, aku pun melihat ke belakang mendapati Temari menggigil ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Kankuro ikut menatap Temari. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Apakah kau melihat sesuatu?"

Temari tergagap menjawab pertanyaan kami. "A-apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Temari mengatakan, "Hujan! Suara hujan!"

**-end-**

Hai, bertemu kembali. Semoga tidak bosan ya... ^_^

**Thanks to Reviewer**: **Syalala Lala **(Mumpung kemaren lagi libur jd update kilat. Haha, kasihan Ino ya nantinya. Moga dia cepet sadar ya.), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Mungkin kamu membacanya versi aslinya di suatu tempat. Masih minat nebak lagi?), **Gray Areader** (Mungkin yang ini bisa dicoba? Udah termasuk susah kah?), **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Yep, Sai memakan manusia. Yaiks memang.), **Reader** (Iya, Ino harus sadar aja kalau rekan kerjanya adalah kanibal lalu cepet-cepet pindah kerja.), **Vanny Zhang** (Jadi Ino harus hati-hati kan? Hahaha. Oke, sudah dilanjut!), **Joker **(Benar, Sai makan manusia dan Ino belum sadar akan hal itu.), **00 **(Makanya Ino harus hati-hati. Hahaha.) dan **Generasi Muda **(Selamat datang, moga menikmati fanfic ini ya? Persamaan riddle dan fanfic ini? Hm... Bisa dibilang aku mengambil ide dari riddle-riddle yang tersebar dan kuubah jadi fanfic. Minat datang lagi?)

Review again?


	6. Chapter 6 - Aku Mencintaimu

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Itu masih di terowongan lho kok bisa hujan? Berarti ada _something _di atap mobil Gaara selama mereka melewati terowongan.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 06**: Aku Mencintaimu

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hari ini adalah malam pergantian tahun dimana orang-orang sebagian besar berkumpul di taman kota untuk melihat kembang api. Seharusnya saat itu kami sekeluarga—aku, Kushina dan anakku Naruto—juga melihat kembang api, tapi kami lebih memilih satu acara lain di malam ini.

"Kushina, kau sudah selesai belum?" tanyaku kepada istriku yang tampak membelakangiku. Aku menggerutu melihatnya. Kenapa sih wanita selalu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sebentar sayang," balasnya agak kesal sembari melirik kedua mataku lalu menekuni kesibukannya itu kembali. "Aku hampir selesai, oke? Kau sabaran sedikit bisa kan Minato-kun?"

Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Kemudian kedua mataku beralih ke anak kami, Naruto yang terbaring di sofa dengan kedua matanya yang memandang kami. Tiba-tiba suara rintihan terdengar.

Istriku Kushina yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya itu berteriak kepada Naruto. "Naruto, diamlah!" Dia mengeluh sebal lalu memandangku. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujarnya kepadaku.

Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku darinya dan lebih memilih mengambil rokok dari kantongku dan menyalakannya. Asap rokok segera menyebar di seluruh kamar apartemen kami ini—mungkin asap rokok terakhirku di tahun ini.

Kushina tiba-tiba bersuara. "Aku berpikir, apakah kita tidak mengagetkan ayah dan ibumu kalau kita tiba-tiba datang?"

Aku tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin mereka akan senang melihat wajah Naruto," ujarku lalu memandang wajah Naruto kembali.

"Nah, siap?" lanjutku. Namun aku segera tersadar bahwa masih ada yang kurang. "Oh... tunggu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Lihat, ini... disini." Aku menunjukkan padanya leherku dan Kushina langsung menyeletuk akan kecerobohanku. "Aku lupa."

"Ish, kau ini. Selain tidak sabar tetapi otakmu juga kacau. Sini."

Di saat Kushina sedang membenahi kecerobohanku, aku mendengar dia membisik di sebelah telingaku—sebuah ucapan yang telah lama tak aku dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kushina..." Aku memegangi lengannya dan menatapnya sedih. "Kenapa sekarang?"

Dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan suami istri," balasnya lalu diakhiri tawa. Namun itu hanya hanya sepersekian detik sebelum aku melihatnya menunduk dengan semburat merah mewarnai kedua sisi wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah istriku ini dan aku pun mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kushina."

Sepertinya untuk pertamakalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang serius kepada Kushina. Aku merasa sedikit malu tetapi aku tidak merasa buruk.

Setelah itu aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Jadi... kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya," balas Kushina dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku mengangguk kepadanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahku. Kemudian aku pun menendang bangku di kakiku.

**-end-**

Hai, terimakasih sudah setia dengan fanfic ini.

**Balas REVIEW**: **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Yap, keanehan itu adalah suara hujan.), **Syalala Lala **(Hahaha mungkin benar hantunya pinjam jubah tembus pandangnya Harry jadi nggak terlihat.), **Vanny Zhang **(Oke, tetap lanjut. Maaf lama ya dan aku harap jangan bosan.), **Nakamura Hikari **(Ya, Anda benar! Kenapa bisa ada hujan di atap mobil padahal mereka di dalam terowongan.), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Ya itu poinnya. Kenapa ada hujan di dalam terowongan.), **00 **(Mungkin terowongannya bocor kali. Hahaha.), **Gray Areader **(Mungkin itu juga bisa jadi alasannya. Temari yang takut malah jadi 'didatangin'.), **huddexxx69 **(Masih misteri memang. Hahaha.), **Generasi Muda **(Mungkin bisa juga. Masih jadi misteri sih sampai sekarang.), **Uzumaki Desy **(Iya ya, hujan asli atau bukan. Masih misteri...), **Nick661 **(Yes, right. Kenapa bisa hujan ya?), **bakso kerikil **(Hahaha hantunya berisik. Dasar kurang kerjaan kamu, hantu. #ditendang), **Joker **(Oke, sudah update. Jangan bosan-bosan ya...), **Slender **(Masih menjadi misteri, atap mobil kok bisa kehujanan di dalam terowongan padahal. Hmm...), **godsgirl **(Mungkin berlubang. Hahaha.), **Berlian Cahyadi **(Hahaha, benar mungkin terowongannya pakai yang iklan anti bocor itu.) dan **D(titik)oktaviani **(Oke, dilanjut. Jangan bosan ya...)

Terimakasih untuk reviewer, favorite dan alert. Aku sayang kalian yang menghargai fanfiction ini. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak ya. Sampai jumpa! :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Klub Misteri

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Minato dan Kushina akan bunuh diri, sebelumnya mereka telah membunuh Naruto.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 07**: Klub Misteri

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Merepotkan—itulah kata pertama yang kupikirkan ketika disuruh untuk menguji nyali beberapa anak baru yang masuk ke klub Misteri yang sudah aku ikuti selama dua tahun. Aku bukannya tidak mau hanya saja malas disuruh melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Daripada melakukan hal tak penting itu bukankah lebih baik tidur? Itu lebih bermanfaat kan?

"Shikamaru! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menolak, oke?" Ino—salah satu anggota klub—mengancamku dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam padaku.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Ya, karena hanya ada kau yang tidak sibuk. Kalau saja Shino tidak sakit, aku pasti akan menyuruhnya saja daripada kau," balas Ino sengit.

"Ya sudah, tunda saja. Tunggu hingga Shino sembuh."

"Tidak mungkin, Shika. Kita sudah tertinggal dari klub lain."

"Hm..."

"Shika..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatapnya jengah. "Oke, oke."

"Nah, gitu. Oke, aku serahkan kepadamu Nara Shikamaru! Semangat yaa!" ujar Ino senang lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang memikirkan uji nyali apa yang cocok untuk anak-anak baru ini.

Hm...

**.-.-.-.-.**

Suatu malam, akhirnya aku memutuskan uji nyali untuk anak-anak baru adalah menginap semalam di sekolah—tentu dengan izin dari sekolah—dan hanya dengan diterangi lilin yang kami bawa masing-masing satu di tangan, kami pun menginap di salah satu kelas. Semalaman kami berniat untuk bercerita mengenai kisah-kisah horor, aku beserta tiga anak baru saling bercerita bergiliran, setiap selesai menyelesaikan satu cerita lilin yang dibawa akan dimatikan.

Konon, katanya bila seluruh lilin sudah padam akan muncul sosok yang mengerikan. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, itu pasti hanya dongeng yang dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti saja.

Pertama, salah satu anak menceritakan tentang seorang arwah suster gila yang meneror pasien di rumah sakit. Ada juga yang menceritakan seorang psikopat yang membunuh satu keluarga dengan kapak. Yang lain menceritakan kematian seorang kakak kelas yang bunuh diri di sekolah. Katanya, mereka menceritakan kisah nyata yang mau atau tidak mau, aku pun tidak boleh kalah menceritakan kisah yang lebih menyeramkan dari itu.

"Kalian tahu, dahulu ada sekelompok siswa yang mengadakan uji nyali seperti kita ini. Mereka mengadakannya juga di kelas seperti kita. Hanya saja mereka hanya ditemani sebatang lilin. Awalnya tidak ada yang terjadi, namun makin malam ada suara langkah mendekat dari luar. Suara itu makin mendekat dan keras, belum lagi suara hujan ditemani halilintar. Mereka bergemetar ketakutan, belum lagi suara langkah yang makin mendekat ke kelas mereka. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Suara itu menyaingi suara rintik hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Siswa-siswa itu bergidik ngeri, saling berdekatan dan menunggu dengan takut dan penasaran akan pemilik langkah mengerikan itu." Aku berhenti sejenak, memandangi setiap wajah anak baru yang menampakkan rasa penasaran dengan kisahku ini.

"Langkah kaki itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan kelas mereka yang tertutup. Pelan, suara pintu yang berderit terbuka perlahan. Mereka lebih mendekat, penuh dengan rasa takut dan penasaran akan apa yang ada di luar kelas. Pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar dan—"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Seorang penjaga sekolah memotong kisahku yang hampir klimaks. Aku mengeluh kesal, anak-anak baru itu juga kecewa dengan kisahku yang terpotong.

"Kami menginap, Pak. Sudah izin dari sekolah," ujarku kepada penjaga itu yang sepertinya sama sekali tak tahu menahu akan acara menginap ini.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalian bertiga cepatlah tidur, ini sudah lewat tengah malam," seru penjaga sekolah.

Mendengar seruan dari penjaga sekolah itu, aku segera membereskan barang-barangku. Memadamkan lilin dan pergi dari kelas itu.

Aku bersumpah, tidak akan lagi mengadakan uji nyali seperti ini lagi. Bahkan jika Ino memaksaku. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya lagi.

**-end-**

Hai, maaf lama ya. Sedang sibuk Ujian ^_^

**Balas Review: Berlian Cahyadi **(Iya, Naruto dibunuh duluan.), **Syalala Lala **(Haha, sungkeman. Hebat memang.), **Guest **(Karena gantung diri simple mungkin.), **huddexxx69 **(Yap, tepat.), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Tepat sekali.), **Zaa-chan **(Oke, udah dilanjut.), **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Naruto dibunuh sama MinaKushi.), **UzumakiDesy **(Iya, bener. Mereka mati sekeluarga.), **Vanny Zhang **(Oke, dilanjut. Maaf lama...), **Uchizuma Angel **(Iya, bener. Btw, selamat datang ya.), **00 **(Next, sori lama.), **Generasi Muda **(Terimakasih tetap mau baca.), **D(titik)oktaviani **(Udah dilanjut, sori kelamaan.), **slender **(Yep, mereka mau ke alam baka.), **Joker **(Maaf lama ya, Author lagi sibuk. Kelas 3 soalnya.), **Miss Hyuga Hatake **(Yang bener sih, ortu Minato udah meninggal jadi mau ketemuan gitu... di alam baka tapi.), dan **Atan48 **(Dibunuh sama MinaKushi. Jahat ya...)

Terimakasih masih setia...

Review again?


	8. Chapter 8 - Buku Diary

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Penjaganya bilang "kalian bertiga" ketika ada empat orang. Jelas, Shikamaru kabur.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 08**: Buku Diary

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Bulan September pada akhirnya tiba dan sudah tiga bulan semenjak perginya istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto dari dunia ini. Sedih yang tak terkira melanda Fugaku kembali dengan mengingat perginya sang Istri tercinta. Di tanggal kematian Mikoto, Fugaku menangis di kamarnya dan Mikoto. Menangisi kepergian sang Istri. Dia menciumi baju istrinyayang masih tertata rapi di lemari, menghirup aroma sang Istri yang tak juga menghilang dari kamarnya ini.

Tak sengaja, dia menemukan buku harian milik Mikoto, ia pun membacanya.

_**01/13**__: Akhirnya aku menikahinya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Fugaku. Terimakasih telah bersedia hidup denganku. Selamanya aku akan berada di sampingmu, Sayang._

_**01/30**__: Hidupku baru dimulai. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik._

_**02/11**__: Menjadi Ibu Rumah Tangga tidak semudah yang aku kira. Aku sungguh lelah._

_**02/23**__: Akhir-akhir ini aku cepat merasa kelelahan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan tubuhku ini._

_**03/01**__: Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_**04/28**__: Kematian tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita, Sayang._

_**05/21**__: Waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Fugaku. Sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu._

_**06/12**__: Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu._

_**07/04**__: Apa kau mengerti, Sayang?_

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh isi dari buku harian istrinya, Fugaku menangis tersedu-sedu dengan buku harian di pelukannya. Ia akhirnya menyadari betapa besar cinta Mikoto kepadanya dan ia sedih kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang.

**-end-**

Hai, update kilat ^_^

Terimakasih yang masih berminat mengikuti. Untuk **Reviewer, Follower, Favorite—**Arigatou Gozaimasu! Love you, my readers.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Review again?


	9. Chapter 9 - Keluarga

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Tiga bulan sebelum bulan September kan bulan Juni berarti kematian Mikoto di bulan Juni tapi diary-nya menuliskan _**07/04 **_yang berarti siapa yang nulis? Hantu Mikoto kah atau salah nulis /eh.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 09**: Keluarga

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Aku sungguh sangat merindukan kakak lelakiku, Boruto yang telah menghilang selama satu tahun ini. Aku tak mengerti alasan kak Boruto kabur, apakah mungkin karena kami harus berbagi kasur yang sama? Atau karena kami selalu diolok-olok karena memakai pakaian yang sama tiap harinya? Keluarga kami memang miskin tapi bukan berarti kakakku berpikiran untuk kabur kan? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin percaya, pun dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku alasannya bahkan ketika dia bilang kalau dia menyayangiku. Seandainya saja aku mengetahuinya aku pasti akan memintanya untuk membawaku pergi juga.

Kala itu, ketika ku bangun pagi harinya. Aku bertanya kepada Ibu kemana perginya kakakku dan Ibu mengatakan kak Boruto menghilang. Orangtuaku sudah berusaha mencarinya namun tidak ditemukannya. Aku sungguh sedih.

Tak berselang lama, Ibu mengatakan mereka menang lotere. Ayah bilang ia menemukan tiket lotere di tempat pembuangan sampah. Mereka membawa koper yang seluruhnya berisi uang. Saat itu aku pikir masalah keuangan kami tertatasi, kami tak lagi mengalami kemiskinan. Aku mengira seandainya kak Boruto masih menemaniku dan merasakan hasil lotere orangtua kami.

Namun yang terjadi Ayah sesegera mungkin membeli mobil mewah, sedangkan Ibu membeli perhiasan mahal beserta pakaian-pakaian yang aku tahu harganya tak murah. Mereka tak membelikan apapun untukku. Aku tak masalah dengan itu, aku hanya takut uang yang baru kami miliki ini akan habis dengan banyaknya pengeluaran mereka.

"Ibu, bagaimana jika uang itu habis? Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyaku kepada Ibu suatu hari.

"Tidak perlu cemas," sahut Ibu. "Kami kan masih memilikimu."

Aku pikir mereka benar-benar masih menyayangiku, kan?

**-end-**

Hai, ketemu lagi ^_^

Hari ini nggak ada **balas review **dulu ya. Tapi tetap aku mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kesetiaan kalian.

Review again?


	10. Chapter 10 - The Nail

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror & Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Boruto dijual, kalau uangnya habis. 'Aku' alias Himawari yang dijual. Tapi ada versi lain, Boruto dibunuh untuk dijual organnya. Yah, yang mana aja tetap ngeri sih.]

Notes: Untuk chapter ini bisa dibilang bukan riddle, anggap saja perayaan 10 chapter fanfic ini. Dan dari versi aslinya cerita ini sudah aku ubah sedikit (atau banyak?) agar tidak terlalu janggal. Aku harap yang sudah atau belum membacanya masih bisa menikmati chapter ke-10 fanfik ini.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 10**: The Nail

(Penulis asli: Anonymous, Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Apakah kau pernah dinyanyikan lagu nina bobo oleh Ibumu sebelum tidur? Lagu seperti apa yang Ibumu nyanyikan? Apakah sama seperti yang selalu Ibuku nyanyikan ini?

"_Waktunya untuk tidur, The Nail sudah dekat._

_Tapi anak penurut tak perlu takut._

_Tutup mata kirimu, lalu yang kanan._

_Saatnya ucapkan selamat malam."_

Katakanlah, kau pernah. Karena teman-temanku tak pernah mengetahui lagu tersebut. Padahal selama 9 tahun hidupku, aku pikir itu lagu pengantar tidur biasa yang dinyanyikan oleh seluruh Ibu di dunia ini. Apa mungkin Ibu hanya mengarang saja?

Aku tak tahu dan Ibu tak pernah menjelaskan arti lagu tersebut. Jujur, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Siapa itu The Nail? Kenapa harus menutup mata kirimu baru yang kanan? Apa adakah bedanya jika dibalik? Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Naruto?" Teman sekelasku, Sakura bertanya.

Aku menggeleng sekilas. "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatapku selidik. "Kukira itu tidak benar, wajahmu tidak mengatakan demikian."

Aku tertawa canggung. "Baiklah, aku sedang memikirkan lagu pengantar tidur yang Ibu nyanyikan setiap malam."

"Ah, yang The Nail itu? Kau sudah tau artinya?" Sakura menatapku antusias. Memang dia salah satu yang mengetahui akan lagu pengantar tidur itu.

Aku mendengus sesaat. "Kalau sudah tau, aku tidak mungkin memikirkannya Sakura-chan."

"Oh," balasnya kecewa.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau bertanya kepada Ibumu, Naruto. Bukankah kau penasaran dengan arti lagu tersebut?" lanjutnya.

Aku memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Ya, mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada Ibu nanti malam. Mungkin, tapi.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Malamnya, jam 9 setelah aku menyelesaikan PR, rasa kantuk menyerangku. Niat awal ingin menanyakan lagu pengantar tidur itu aku urungkan. Aku tak lagi bisa menunda rasa kantukku ini. Selain itu Ibu belum pulang kerja, walaupun aku yakin setelah aku akan terlelap, Ibu akan datang ke kamarku seperti biasa menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

Setelah mematikan lampu, aku segera masuk ke balik selimut hangatku ini dan menutup kedua mataku. Oke, aku memang mengantuk. Sangat. Tapi dinyanyikan oleh Ibu setiap malamnya membuatku kecanduan. Aku pikir, di umurku yang ke-9 ini aku masih bergantung dengan nyanyian Ibu setiap malam.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat dan memasuki kamarku. Aku segera membuka mataku kembali. Akhirnya Ibu datang dan akan menyanyikan lagu itu. Ibu pun mulai menyanyikannya di samping ranjangku, aku tak bisa melihatnya karena gelapnya kamarku. Setelah itu Ibu menyanyikannya, masih lagu yang sama. Aku pun mengikuti apa yang terdapat di lirik lagu tersebut. Aku menutup mata kiriku lalu yang kanan. Setelah keduanya terpejam aku mencoba untuk tertidur.

Namun, pikiranku sepertinya menentangku. Aku memikirkan kembali arti lagu tersebut dan mengandaikan apabila aku tak mematuhi apa yang ada di lirik lagu tersebut. Yang berarti bagaimana bila aku membaliknya.

Aku bersumpah, tak mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi. Ini hanya sebuah bentuk pemberontakan sekaligus rasa penasaran dari seorang anak berumur 9 tahun. Namun, tetap saja aku tak berani melakukannya di hadapan Ibu. Jadi, setelah memastikan Ibu tak lagi berada di kamar aku membuka kedua mataku kembali. Dan kali ini aku menutup mata kananku dulu lalu...

Oh Tuhan, aku telah melihat sesuatu!

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Seseorang berada di sana, di tengah cahaya remang-remang yang masuk melewati jendela kamarku. Sekilas aku melihat sesosok lelaki berdiri di pojok ruanganku. Ia berdiri di sana, menghadap ke dinding.

Aku pun lekas menutup mata kiriku. Aku gemetaran dan merinding ketakutan. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa sosok itu. Bagaimana dia ada di kamarku. Aku takut.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi. Atau mungkin hanya siluet bayangan yang dihasilkan dari cahaya bulan dan ketakutanku. Ya, mungkin itu. Jadi, aku pikir ketika aku membuka kedua mataku lagi aku tidak melihatnya.

Syukurlah...

Kupikir sosok itu tidak nyata karena aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku tertawa dalam hati menyadari ketololanku. Tidak mungkin kan ada orang bisa masuk ke kamarmu begitu saja?

Iya kan?

Namun, pikiranku seperti melaju kencang dalam kepalaku. Aku tak yakin aku telah melihat sesuatu tadi namun itu tampak nyata. Sangat nyata bagi indera penglihatanku. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada diriku bahwa itu tidak nyata dan hanya imajinasi. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu itu memang nyata dan ada di sana. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata kananku yang tertutup. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Mungkinkah dia selalu berada di kamarku? Setiap malam? Jika begitu, mungkin saja dia tidak berbahaya kan? Dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku kan?

Tapi, bagaimana jika aku salah? Bagaimana jika malam ini ia ingin menyakitiku?

Aku takut jika aku melihatnya lagi. Tapi aku penasaran jadi aku menutup mata kananku kembali. Dia tak lagi berada di pojok ruangan. Kini ia berada tepat di samping ranjangku. Dan dari sedikit cahaya yang menyinari kamarku, aku melihat bahwa ia sedang memegang pisau yang diarahkan tepat di atas dadaku.

Saat ia menurunkan pisau itu, aku segera berguling jatuh ke lantai. Aku mendengar bunyi selimut sobek ketika pisau itu menembus dan mencabiknya. Kedua mataku kini membuka seluruhnya namun aku masih tetap bisa melihatnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku memutuskan berlari mencari Ibuku.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahku, langkahnya pendek namun berdebam menakutkan ketika aku mulai berlari menuju pintu kamarku yang tertutup di tengah gelapnya kamarku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya. Kini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Awalnya aku pikir dia lelaki, ternyata aku salah. Bukan berarti dia perempuan, aku tak yakin karena wajahnya tak bisa dibedakan dia lelaki atau perempan. Mungkin dia keduanya atau bukan keduanya. Aku tak memikirkannya lagi karena nyawaku sekarang yang paling penting. Aku harus segera keluar dari kamarku dan mencari Ibu.

Namun ada 3 hal yang kuingat dari sosok mengerikan itu.

Matanya hanya satu yang terbuka lebar berwarna kemerahan. Tidak, matanya tidak terpusat di tengah seperti makhluk-makhluk dongeng di buku cerita yang pernah kubaca. Matanya masih berada di tempat normal, di sebelah kiri selayaknya manusia biasa. Namun di tempat dimana seharusnya mata kanan berada tidak ada apapun di sana. Tak ada lubang atau apapun. Hanya kulit yang halus, seolah tak pernah ada apapun di sana.

Tidak hanya itu. Yang mengerikan lainnya adalah mulutnya. Ia tersenyum, membuka mulutnya lebar. Namun di antara kedua bibirnya, seperti tak ada apapun. Tak ada gigi maupun rongga mulut. Yang kulihat seperti lempengan keramik yang rata dengan garis-garis yang menyerupai gigi dilukis di atasnya.

Belum lagi kukunya. Ya, benar kukunya. Itu menjijikkan dan mengerikan. Awalnya yang kupikir adalah pisau ternyata adalah kukunya. Hanya ada satu dan itu berada di jari tengahnya di tangan kanan. Jari-jari lainnya tampak normal. Namun, jari tengahnya membesar dengan ukuran yang menjijikkan. Kuku itu terlihat tajam dan melengkung seperti pisau mencuat di ujung jari tersebut.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai kenop pintu kamarku. Sayangnya pintu itu sepertinya macet. Makhluk itu terus mendekatiku sambil meringis bengis. Pisau, ah bukan tapi kukunya terarah kepadaku.

Aku nyaris berteriak saat itu, belum lagi kukunya yang hampir menghujam ke dadaku lagi bilamana aku tidak berhasil membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka aku langsung berlari sekuat-kuatnya. Pada akhirnya tangisan yang awalnya kutahan keluar juga. Aku menangis menjerit-jerit menuju kamar Ibuku. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku ketakutan!

Sesampainya di kamar Ibu aku langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur yang langsung membangunkan Ibu dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ibu menoleh kepadaku yang langsung menerjang memeluknya.

"Aku melihatnya!" ujarku terisak di dalam dekapan Ibu. "Aku melihat The Nail!"

"The Nail?" Ibu bertanya keheranan.

Aku memeluk Ibu lebih erat. "The Nail dari lagu itu! Aku melihatnya ketika aku menutup mataku, Ibu."

"Lagu apa, Naruto? Ibu tak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Ibu seraya melepas pelukanku dan menatapku.

Aku menatap Ibu dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata. "Lagu nina bobo yang selalu Ibu nyanyikan setiap malam di kamarku sebelum tidur. Lagu itu."

Wajah Ibuku langsung tampak merasa bersalah.

"Naruto sayang, maafkan Ibu, Nak. Ibu tahu Ibu salah selalu pulang larut malam sehingga agak mengabaikanmu. Namun, Ibu tak pernah menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukmu. Tiap kali Ibu mau masuk ke kamarmu untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, kau selalu sudah tertidur. Ibu tak pernah masuk ke kamarmu, sayang. Maafkan Ibu."

**-end-**

Hai semua. Kupikir ini chapter terpanjang ya?

Well, aku tidak menyangka fanfiction ini bertahan hingga 10 chapter ketika niat awalku mungkin hanya beberapa chapter saja. Niat memang tak pernah selalu sesuai rencana, benar? Untuk seluruhnya yang menemani fanfiction ini, aku ucapkan terimakasih. Eh tenang, ini bukan perpisahan kok. Cuma ucapan terimakasih setulus-tulusnya.

Untuk **reviewer **chapter kemarin: **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Yep, begitulah),** Syalala Lala **(Mungkin saja.),** Berlian Cahyadi **(Hebat, rinci sekali. Dan tentu tepat sekali.),** Akemi Miharu **(Iya, tepat.),** Kiria-Akai11 **(Sale dimana-mana. Haha...),** UzumakiDesy **(Yep, jahat ya :( kasian mereka.), ** Zaa-chan **(Update lagi!),** Ly Melia **(Makasih, udah lanjut nih.),** Guest **(Iya, keterlaluan memang.), **Aya Yunokawa **(Update lagi dan benar sekali tebakanmu.), **Jeseey **(Dua-duanya bisa jadi. Dan selamat datang.), **tanpopo-popo **(Udah dilanjut nih...), **otorie **(Apapun itu tetap mengerikan bukan?),** Zangetsu-kun **(Betul dan selamat datang pendatang baru.) & **sabaku(titik)husnul** (Yep, tepat sekali.).

Review again?


End file.
